1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carbon dioxide decomposition and, more particularly, to carbon dioxide decomposition such as can be applied to carbon dioxide-containing emissions such as from apparatus such as furnaces, engines, boilers and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many methods have been developed to mitigate CO2 emissions, including chemical, photochemical, and biological methods, for example. Tamaura et al. have reported that that oxygen-deficient Fe3O4-δ can decompose CO2 to C with an efficiency of nearly 100% at 290° C. Such report provided a new way to deal with the reduction and utilization of CO2. Subsequently, the binary spinel structure of MFe2O4-δ (M=transition metals) had been systematically investigated to decompose CO2 to C at about 300° C. Many papers have studied CO2 decomposition over completely reduced ferrite. The CO2 decomposition reaction involves reduction of ferrite to oxygen-deficient structure by hydrogen and oxidation of the reduced ferrite by CO2. A significant problem with this approach, however, has been that carbon formation blocks continuous CO2 decomposition and the catalyst needs to regenerate by hydrogen to produce oxygen deficient magnetite.
In view of the above, there has been a need and a demand for techniques and associated apparatus or devices for mitigating CO2 emissions that facilitate or otherwise permit continuous or near continuous operation or practice.